


The 4 Times He Did, And The One Time He Didn't.

by victoriabloop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, ambiguous ending, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriabloop/pseuds/victoriabloop
Summary: The 4 times Oikawa called him Iwa-chan and the 1 time he didnt.





	The 4 Times He Did, And The One Time He Didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing out a full-ish fluff/angst so please pardon my mistakes and shortcomings! This is all headcanon and based off of my own imagination!

The 4 times Oikawa called him Iwa-chan and the 1 time he didnt.

One

Oikawa had started having nightmares after Iwa-chan suffered a minor injury during the night from falling from his bed and couldn't wake up for awhile (Iwaizumi was just in really deep sleep after a particularly tiring day at practice) and would often wake up in the middle of the night shaking, drenched in cold sweat, scrambling for his phone to make sure it was just a dream.

"Iwa-chan!", it was the 3rd consecutive night Iwaizumi had been awoken by Oikawa's phone call, thanks to the obnoxious "Iwa-chan, you've got mail!" ringtone that Oikawa had kindly set for himself (Which didn't make any sense, but since when did Oikawa make any sense?) 

Iwaizumi grumbled as the light from his phone left him blind for a few seconds, "What do you want, Shittykawa, you do know it's 3am and we have school tomorrow right. Is it another one of those nightmares again, how many times-" Iwaizumi was cut off by a particularly loud sob from Oikawa, before he started wailing, "I thought you were gone, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi lost his composure for a moment, uneasy by the thought of Oikawa being alone in his room, crying because he thought he lost him because of a nightmare he had, "Hey, I'm here aren't I? It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real alright. Go to sleep, I'll stay on the line until you're asleep alright?" Oikawa sniffed, and then he sniffed again, "Iwa-chan, let's eat a delicious alien bento together tomorrow" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, how fast did this guy change his train of thought? "Don't we always, Shittykawa."

As he listened to Oikawa drift off to sleep again slowly, Iwaizumi couldn't help but be surprised at Oikawa's sudden outburst. He knew Oikawa since young and Oikawa wasn't one to cry for many things, especially not from a nightmare. Was the thought of losing him too much for Oikawa? Before Iwaizumi had the chance to dismiss the thought, he fell into deep sleep and dreamt about serving spikes into Oikawa's head.

Two

"Iwaizumi, where is Oikawa?" 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, that dumbass was flirting with girls again, "Coach, I'll bring him back from his army of fangirls"

"I'm counting on you."

Iwaizumi conveniently plucked a volleyball from the ground of the gymnasium. Oikawa that dumbass, does he not prioritise volleyball anymore? He walked towards the sound of fangirls going kyaa kyaa at everything and anything, and as expected, he saw that brown tuft of hair sticking out from an army of fangirls from their school. "Oikawa-senpai, can we take a picture please?" 

Oikawa flashed his million-dollar smile that never seemed to be directed at anyone but his fangirls, "Sure-" He was cut off by a service-ace from Iwaizumi straight into the back of his head. "Oww.. Iwa-Chan-" Oikawa cut himself off as he stared at that menacing look from Iwaizumi and he immediately smiled politely at his fangirls before excusing himself and rushing off to join Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, that really hurt," Oikawa pouted as he walked so close to Iwaizumi that he could smell the cologne he had worn from morning. "Shittykawa, Coach sent me to find your dumbass and I see you flirting with them?" 

Oikawa laughed a genuine laugh, one that he only let loose within the comfort of Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi alone, "Iwa-chan, are you jealous?" Oikawa's voice wavered slightly at that, seemingly afraid yet expectant for Iwaizumi's reply. He frowned, why would he be jealous? Oikawa knew he wasn't that romantically interested, "No, Shittykawa, who would be jealous of your dumbass?" Oikawa visibly deflated at that before he quickly replaced his smile with a bigger, faker smile, "Of course, Iwa-chan, now lets hurry before Coach sends us to do laps!" Oikawa shouted as he ran off, leaving Iwaizumi to question why Oikawa seemed so... sad. Iwaizumi glared at the retreating figure of Oikawa before he started running after him, "And whose fault is that, dumbass-kawa!" 

Three

"Iwa-chan, what is that?" Oikawa questioned, with the same fake smile on his face.

Iwaizumi had received a love letter during lunch from someone in his class. Although he hadn't planned to accept her confession, he kept her letter as a sign of gratitude and courtesy. He looked up at the letter before continuing on with his Modern Literature essay, "Oh, I was confessed to during lunch, don't you get that all the time, Shittykawa?"

Oikawa didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer. "Iwa-chan.. did you accept her confession?" Iwaizumi frowned. Why was Oikawa so concerned? Did Oikawa not want him to get a girlfriend before Oikawa did? Sure, Oikawa had lots of confession but he had always rejected them politely with a smile on his face. That was another thing Iwaizumi never understood. Why did Oikawa never want to get into a serious relationship? 

"I'm not sure yet.. Probably not, I'm not really looking for a serious relationship yet, why?" That was the wrong answer. Oikawa visibly deflated, "Iwa-chan, are you going to choose a girl over me, your bestfriend? Oikawa asked with a smirk that didn't seem to reach his eyes and he had a tone much too serious for a teasing remark.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Shittykawa."

Four

Oikawa was strong. Strong and stubborn. Everyone who knew him well enough knew that. That's why it didn't come as a shock when Oikawa was sent to the hospital with a knee injury, smiling whilst he held back his tears from the pain.

Of course it was Iwaizumi who found Oikawa in that state. Oikawa had practised into the late nights, preparing for their upcoming match, when he tripped over a volleyball as he tried to perfect his serve. Crack. It took all of Oikawa to crawl to his bag and take out his phone, dialing for Iwa-chan with no hesitation, even though he really shouldn't have as what could Iwa-chan do? But Oikawa knew, he could've only been comforted and consoled by Iwa-chan and Iwa-chan alone.

Oikawa was strong. That's why he smiled through the pain of his injury and the pain of knowing he would never be able to play as well as before. That's why Oikawa only cried in the shoulders of Iwa-chan as he carried him to the hospital, falling apart in the eyes of no one but his bestfriend.

Oikawa was strong, and he was stubborn. Oikawa refused to let Iwa-chan leave his side, saying he would need a servant to carry him to the toilet, when they both knew he just didn't want to be alone at his lowest. Iwaizumi knew, but he also knew that he had school tomorrow, and unlike Oikawa, he had no valid reason to skip.

Oikawa was stubborn, and Iwa-chan stayed. 

Iwaizumi swore he heard a soft "Thank you Iwa-chan" as he felt a hand running through his hair as he slept beside Oikawa in the hospital bed, courtesy of Oikawa's relentless insistence and a dash of the saddest puppy face he knew Iwa-chan could never say no to.

Five

Months had passed since then. Oikawa started to withdraw himself more and more, falling deeper into isolation. Iwaizumi knew, and boy did he try to pull Oikawa back. 

Iwaizumi knew something was off. He had always known that Oikawa was a little too attached to him, even for the bestest bestfriend. It was even more obvious in the recent months, with Oikawa's obvious jealousy and choice of phrasing.

Iwaizumi was dense, there was no denying that, he was as dumb as a rock when it came to relationships. But Oikawa was different. Iwaizumi would always choose Oikawa over anyone, always. They both knew that. Iwaizumi had a feeling Oikawa liked him more than just platonically, and he didn't think that was a bad thing.

Iwaizumi knew.

Oikawa was made to sit out for practice again, as his knee was starting to hurt from the rigorous training he gave himself. That day was a particularly bad day for Oikawa, Iwaizumi could tell. Oikawa met up with Iwaizumi and talked like usual, with his stupid smirks and smiles, yet they didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Iwaizumi-san!" It was too late. Bam. A wild spike from the opposing side hit Iwaizumi square in the face. Iwaizumi fell backwards and onto the floor from the impact, unable to brace himself for it in time. Iwaizumi had no one to blame but himself, he knew he shouldn't have been thinking about Oikawa during practice, especially during a practice match. Iwaizumi wasn't particularly in pain or anything as he was used to wild spikes in his face.

"HAJIME" Oikawa's piercing, desperate scream resounded in the gymnasium. No one seemed to move, as Oikawa started running towards Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was shocked. Why did Oikawa suddenly use his first name? Why did Oikawa scream so desperately? Why did Oikawa run towards him even though he had been told to rest because of his knee?

None of the questions mattered when Iwaizumi felt his warm hands on his face. He tried to get up to assure Oikawa that he was just fine, but he immediately froze when he felt warm liquid falling onto his face. Oh no. Was Oikawa crying?

Oikawa was strong. He didn't cry for just anything, and Iwaizumi knew he had reached his breaking point from seeing Iwa falling to the floor. He sat up as quickly as he could and took his hands in his, not caring that the whole team was looking at them.

"Hey, Shittykawa, it's alright, I'm alright okay? Don't cry from seeing me get hit by a ball, man that makes me look so weak" Iwaizumi gently petted his head, smoothing out the unruly pieces of hair from when he ran towards him.

"Ha-hajime, I thought you were unconscious!" Oikawa wailed as he continued sobbing, gripping Iwaizumi's shirt tightly as he clung onto his only lifesaver. Iwaizumi melted. God, how much he loved and hated this man. He scooped that mess of a man up and walked out of the gymnasium, bowing to the coach as a signal that they would be back.

"Shittykawa, you're gonna make me think you're in love with me from all this crying you're doing" Oikawa stopped crying for a second, before he started wailing, "but I do love you, Iwa-chan" "Hmm, back to Iwa-chan now are we" At this point both of them knew Iwaizumi was being an ass, joking around with something Oikawa held so dear to his heart.

"Shittykawa, stop crying dumbass, I'm here now aren't I?" He blushed. Unable to say the three words as carelessly as Oikawa, he could only hope that Oikawa understood. Oikawa sniffed, blowing his nose and wiping his face clean with Iwaizumi's shirt before he climbed out of Iwaizumi's hold, still maintaining physical contact as he held his hands like the needy child he was.

"Hajime, I love you, please go out with me"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love-hate for ambiguous endings but this is a not-so-ambiguous ambiguous ending ; ) That said, feel free to imagine Iwaizumi's reply to the cute, snot faced Oikawa : )


End file.
